Social networking sites and other electronic communication platforms are a way for users to connect and communicate with many people around the world using any number of actions. Text entry, using audio/visual materials, using emotes, sharing, liking, reposting, linking, messenging, geotagging, filtering. The list is varied and long. Creating a way for organizations to seed, scan, and log conversations around topics they want to speak about to their followers can create directed and important conversations to the organization and its followers. These conversations can be gamefied by creating contests that are looking for certain specific communication platform actions to be entered by their follower's responses to the conversation. The result of those specific completed actions during the conversations triggers rewards. This not only triggers more engagement in conversations, it triggers competition, and also entices the follower's followers to engage. Commonly this is the mechanisms of virality of online content.